


Still a Chance

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Daud (Dishonored), Post-Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Daud in the Albarca Bathes fight pit





	Still a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> “Yeah, as long as we know we're trapped, we still have a chance to escape.”  
> -Sara Grant, Neva

Daud lives moment to moment. Dodging and weaving and punching. The crack of bone under his knuckles both familiar and sickening. The sharp pain of his own cuts and bruises a welcome distraction. He tries to count time by fading bruises, but it slips away as he's thrown another bottle of whatever poison they're pretending is booze here.

He floats in this nebulous space, ignoring  the shouts of encouragement. He drinks and lets it dull the ache in his head from that damn machine.

This is what he’s become. A prisoner, trapped in a cage, bitterly fighting, dreaming of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> “I'm trapped by my obsession, but I'm set free by my decisions.”  
> -Anthony T. Hincks
> 
> I would read a whole series that discussed Daud’s pre Doto experiences and thought process. How he gets from point A of being semi retired to being captured to fuck everything let’s kill a God. This little drabble is all I’ve got for the moment though.


End file.
